Defeat ----------- 42nd Games --------- SYOT
by TheGlitchOnFire
Summary: Submit your own tribute to fight in the thrilling 42nd Hunger Games. Lots of fierce competitors will fight to the death to try and win. CLOSED SYOT
1. SYOT form and current tributes

**So here is an SYOT story for the hunger games! I am hoping that I will get some tributes submitted! PM me with your character's filled form and I will me happy to include them. Please also try have a range of age for all the characters!**

**PennyTheMonsterBringer**

_I have posted a copy of the SYOT form in reviews so you can copy it to PM me the characters! If you have any problems conserning the SYOT please don't hesitate to PM me!_

_Thanks if you sumo trees because all the places are now full!_

**SYOT Form - (Please avoid submitting Mary-Sues)**

Full Name:

District:

Gender:

Age:

Appearance (physical build and looks):

Personality:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Weapon of choice:

Allies?:

Reaping outfit:

Interview outfit:

Chariot outfit:

Backstory:

Volunteer or reaped?:

Reaction to reaping/ reason for volunteering:

Tactics for arena:

Romance?:

Interview angle:

District token:

Anything else that I missed?:

**The Tributes!**

District one: Colette Rivers, 15 - _j__affacakesyumm _(female) Oliver Shea - _Taylor1103_ (male)

District two: Keely Heywood, 16 - _thosesummerdays _(female) Ryunosuke Saeki, 18 -_jaffacakesyumm_(male)

District three: Copper Technoni, 14 - _CrazyKitten2112_ (female) Kevin Claymore, 18 -_ tasherekalb_ (male)

District four: Roza, 13 - _Breeze xxx _(female) Gerald Eggings, 16 - _Ultima XXI_ (male)

District five: Linika Sindre, 16 - _Brianna Soren _(female) Blaze Craven, 17 - _Elim9_ (male)

District six: Dragon Cheshire, 18 - _tasherekalb_ (female) Quinten Solt, 15 - _Breezexxx_(male)

District seven: Hazel Cross, 15 - _PeriwinkleHaze _(female) Sylvas Trim, 16 - _ProfessorTooney_ (male)

District eight: Sonia Luth, 15 - _rilliusin_(female) Gordy Marlmen, 16 - _District1represent_ (male)

District nine: Daisy Mirrows, 17 - _RusticWolfxx_(female) Kaleb Harvester, 17 - _Brianna_ _Soren _(male)

District ten: Hunter Sharpe, 14 - _CrazyKitten2112_ (female) Roland Song, 14 - _ProfessorTooney_ (male)

District eleven: Caia Caverly, 14/15 - _Hey There Pistachio _(female) Gareth Harlowe, 12 - _Elim9_ (male)

District twelve: Albany Lemont, 16 - _Silver Celest_ (female) Han Tarawa, 16 - _I am iron man 14_(male)

**How to make your tribute(s) survive!**

1) create someone interesting, the boring ones die first, Mary Sues die early as well!

2) review. It helps me see who is actually following the story. And if you leave a long review... More chance of your tribute surviving!

3) following/favouriting the story always helps... Please?

4) reading each chapter and leaving a review or sending a PM to let me know that you read it.

5) constructive critism, I want to learn to be a better writer, we all do, right?


	2. Every Gamemaker has a Story

**I decided to write a bit about our Gamemaker for the Hunger Games, his backstory included. Also I need help with the choice of the two arenas mentioned. Please say in reviews what you think and I will see what most of you prefer!**

Paramus Mystrical was sitting in his elaborately decorated office. Paramus was the head game maker for these games. The first job for the day was for him to decide on the final touches on the arena for this year's Hunger Games.  
So far Paramus had decided that this Hunger Games would be one to remember for years to come. His tactic was to confuse the tributes. He had two arenas, neither of which he could place as better than the one before. The first plan was large snow topped mountains sloping down to a lake. The mountains would be a ring around the lake and on the other side of the peaks would be a forest of only palm trees and then a long sandy beach, surrounding the perimeter of the island. Then the sea outside that that seemed to stretch on for miles.  
His second arena was a lot more simple. It consisted of continuous square rooms, each with walls, ceilings and floors made of mirrors. There would be various levels of the rooms with ramps leading up to them. The ramps and the walls would also be made of mirror, the effect being to confuse the tributes and hope that they could not find their way around the maze. There would be plain archways from room to room, each room could have various archways, but some only one. Paramus was stuck, one would just be a better version of a normal arena, but his other, more creative design could easily bore the audience of Capitolites and District Citizens.  
Paramus couldn't decide which of his two evilly in-genius arenas to select for this year's games.

"Papa!" A small girl of only for years called, shyly opening the door to her fathers office.  
"What is it, Opellana, darling?" Her father asked in return.  
"Mama says that it is time for dinner once you finish your work," Opellana told her father, "and mama says that you also have to buy some new gold hair dye for her because she has a party tomorrow."  
"Tell your mother I will be down in a few minutes," Paramus told his only daughter. Well maybe only daughter was a lie, Paramus knew that he had another daughter out there, somewhere.  
Paramus's first year as Gamemaker, fifteen years before, he had met a lovely female tribute from district one, her name was Soirsa Rivers. Paramus had loved her from first sight and they had been in a secret relationship during her two months in the Capitol before the games. When Soirsa was in the games the news came out that she was pregnant, and Paramus had known instantly that it was his child. These games lasted a long time as and over the eight month period of these games which had been nicknamed 'The Everlasting Games' due to their unusually long length, Soirsa had given birth to a child. Paramus and his fellow Gamemakers had to remove the newborn baby from the arena and send it back to District One, to an orphanage in District One.  
Paramus never got to meet his daughter, only watch her on television and then on the same television watch his true love die. But now Paramus had a family, a stunning wife and a daughter.


	3. District One Reaping

_A/N: Hey! I have written district one reaping but I am still in desperate need of characters. All of you who have submitted a character are welcome to submit a second and other people reading are also especially welcome to submit a tribute via PM. Please submit._

_Also if you see anyone you want as an ally for your tribute please PM and I can try and make that happen. And please comment in reviews on your thoughts on each character!_

_PennytheMonsterBringer xoxo_

**_District 1 reaping_**

**Avenger Redstone (mentor)**

I was sitting in my seat, watching the crowds of excited teenagers pour into the square before the justice building. The young twelve year olds were all standing still, in a nervous state looking up at me on the stage. I knew they wouldn't be in the games though. It was rare for district one to not have both tributes as volunteers because when people had been training for life towards the Hunger Games, it was very unlikely not one of them would volunteer. The readings in my district were always less intense than most districts, people were always less stressed and doubted that they would go into the games.

"Avenger!" Beach Carthel called me. She was the escort for our district and to put it bluntly, she was all over me.  
"Hey," I mumbled in return.  
"Looking forward to the readings this year? Aren't you? I can see the excitement on your face!" Beach said, tossing her purple curls over her shoulder.  
"Of course, I always do," I sarcastically replied. I knew Beach never got my sarcasm, they didn't tend to use it in the Capitol. Sarcasm was too low for the totality of the Capitol.  
"Oh! I see, internal excitement, not letting it show!" Beach exclaimed, thinking she had had a moment of utter genius. "I better get on with selecting your tributes this year, Mr Redstone!"  
I sighed, to be brutally honest, Beach was incredibly annoying. I saw her walk over to the peace keepers, the started talking for a moment. I kept my intense dark blue eyes pinned on them and Beach kept glancing over her shoulder at me.

Beach took a small silver bell from one of the peace keepers standing behind her. She held it gently at the top and started it slowly ring it. The possible tributes standing in the square turned their attention to Beach one by one.  
"Hello, hello, hello!" She began, in her think Capitol accent, "and welcome to the reaping for the forty second annual hunger games. To begin we will watch an absolutely marvellous video sent here all they way from the Capitol!"  
I sighed, she was treating them like pre-schoolers. I had to admit to myself, Beach was not a good public spokesperson. I turned to face the video. It was the same video shown on my reaping day, back in the 29th hunger games. It had already been thirteen years since that day, and I still remember it clearly. I was a cocky sixteen year old, and I knew I wanted to volunteer. I had been runner up in the competition at tribute school and when the winner didn't volunteer I grasped the opportunity with both hands. I have to admit, it payed off on my behalf.

"Okay, I know everyone loved that video!" Beach exclaimed, before continuing with her job, " we will start with the girls, after all it is ladies first!" Beach laughed at her own lame joke.  
The girls looked at each other, the youngest looking anxious and the other older tributes looked relaxed, they knew that they wouldn't be in the games unless they volunteered.  
"Ruby Bloodwhite!" Beach exclaimed.  
A small girl walked out of the fourteen year old section, she had dark, long hair and dark red lips. I almost thought there would be no volunteers from the girls, I was stunned to say the least. But then I was proved wrong as an older girl shouted out.  
"I volunteer as tribute!" A blonde haired girl from the fifteen year old section shouted, before making her way towards the stage. The crowds parted for her to get through, everyone stared at her. The young girl Ruby stopped in her tracks and ran towards the older girl and have her a hug. I could make out that they were talking and it appeared that Ruby was thankful to this strange girl for volunteering. It was weird, fifteen year-olds didn't usually volunteer, but it happened and this girl looked up for the games and ready to fight.  
"Hurry on up to the stage!" Beach summoned the girl.  
The teenager skipped up into stage, she looked happy and content.  
"What is your name?" Beach asked the girl.  
"Colette Rivers," she bluntly replied.  
"Okay, Colette, why did you volunteer?" Beach questioned Colette.  
"Oh, I know Ruby because we are in the same ga- group of friends and I couldn't stand to see her go into the games," Colette answered.  
"Thank you, Colette. Please just wait a moment as I reap the boys!" Beach said, ending the short conversation. I looked at Colette. She looked familiar, I was sure I had seen her in the district at some point, but she wasn't a career. I would know her if she was a regular career because I have to visit the training centre weekly. Colette had the palest hair I had ever seen, it was almost white and seemed ever paler than her white skin. Her skin was so pale it was unbelievable. Her red dress, and red lips were the only thing about her that wasn't pale. This girl was startlingly beautiful but she almost seemed fake. I could tell the Capitol would love her a see her as the perfect tribute. I saw something more suspicious about her, and more afraid.

"Now for the boys!" Beach announced before plunging her hand deep into the glass bowl before her. She lifted out a single piece of silver paper. "Jude Diamond!" She announced. It was automatically followed by a volunteer for the games. This was typical District One.  
The boy was tall and muscular, he had a few scars from what I could see. I recognised him from the training centre but I couldn't quite put a name on him. He was flicking his blonde hair on his way on to the stage. He reminded me of myself, I had done the exact same thing when I volunteered.  
"Hello! What are you called?" Beach asked the young adult, who was towering over her.  
"Oliver Shea," he told her, in his deep voice.  
"Okay, Oliver, why did you divide to volunteer?" Beach asked, it was the same question she had asked Colette.  
"Because, um, my dad wanted me to. He thinks I could win," Oliver explained.  
"Okay, I hope you win or get close to it and return to your district!" Beach replied. Colette was scowling in the background. She was obviously annoyed that Beach had wished Oliver to win and not her.

**Colette Rivers (district one female)**

I was sitting in a room inside the justice building.  
"Colette!" My brother shouted, running through the door.  
"Hi Conelle," I replied.  
"Why did you volunteer, that was just stupid! You will die Colette, you have no training!" Conelle shouters at me in despair.  
"I did it to save Ruby, and I just felt like it. I will get to see the Capitol," I sighed.  
"Don't you see that this is a death threat?" He asked.  
"One person doesn't die, I intend for that person to be me," I bluntly replied, much to his annoyance.  
"But Col-" he started.  
"Your time is up!" A peace keeper shouted, interrupting Conelle. It may have been the last time I got to see him.

I wasn't expecting anymore visitors and just sat thinking. Then there was a knock at the door.  
"Hello?" I asked.  
"Hiya," a small reply came from behind the door, it was Ruby.  
"Hello, Ruby!" I said, addressing the youngest member of our gang. She had only just turned fourteen and I felt sorry for her being reaped.  
"Um, thanks for volunteering for me Colette. It means a lot, you know, I probably won't see you again so, bye," Ruby said.  
"I will get back. I can win this thing if I try," I responded.  
"Really? Please do!" Ruby exclaimed, the thought I had placed in her mind would stay there. Ruby knew I wanted to win.  
"I will try," I told her.  
"Can you please leave now!" The shouty peace keeper shouted into the room.  
"Okay," Ruby replied, before adding, "Bye, Colette! Good luck!"

**Oliver Shea (district 1 male)**

Well, I was in the Hunger Games. It wasn't exactly what I wanted, to say the least. It was my father's wish. And it was my last chance to ever go into the games.

My girlfriend, Lizzie Brooks walked into the room.  
"Hey tribute!" She greeted me. It was no surprise to her that I had volunteered, she had wanted me to and I had told her I would.  
"Hi, Liz," I solemnly responded.  
"What is wrong?" She asked, snuggling up beside me.  
"Just, nerves. I am a tribute now, as you pointed out," I replied, shrugging my shoulders.  
"Come one dude! You should be big and strong. Fight for this! You should be happy, you are going to be in the games!" Lizzie shouted at me.  
"I suppose," I shrugged.  
"Stop that shrugging of yours and get up and get all hyped up for the games!" She hinted.  
"Okay," I said, laughing at her enthusiasm.  
"Time to go," a peace keeper walked in, dismissing Lizzie.  
"See you when you win!" Lizzie shouted to me, she was a confident little thing. "Wait, there is one more thing. My neck chain."  
Lizzie just handed me her most treasured belonging. I assumed she wanted it to be my district token.

"Hello son!" My father called. He had entered the room as I was in a daze thinking about the horrible games before me. I jumped with surprise as he spoke.  
"What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to come and see me," I asked my father.  
"I thought you wouldn't actually volunteer son, but I am glad you did. I must be the first tribute teacher to have their child in the games!" My dad exclaimed, he was all about pride. He had given me scars and abused me for pride, to toughen me up.  
"Well, you must be happy I did! Anyway, tell everyone I say good bye. I have spoken to Lizzie already so you don't need to tell her," I told my dad.  
"Oh, you have seen Lizzie? What did you two talk about?" He asked, being his usual curious self.  
"Just the games, and she gave me this," I said, showing my father the chain.  
"What? You can not bring a district token!" My dad shouted, clearly getting the message, and snatching the neck chain from me.  
"Why not?" I helplessly asked. My dad could be terrifying when he got angry.  
"You can not be distracted in the Arena by feeble district tokens!" He shouted, before storming from the room.


	4. District Two Reaping

_A/N: sorry that this update came late, but I had school :(. Anyway, more tributes, please? I can't continue the story if I don't get enough tributes. Each person can submit two tributes, remember! (BLOODBATH TRIBUTES ARE MORE THAN WELCOME) Please submit and enjoy the story. Review? Please? Also, I hope that I protrayed each persons tribute well. I don't think this chapter is as well written as my last, but hopefully you will still enjoy it!_

_Nia xxx_

**_District 2 Reaping_**

**Ketira Mase (District 2 mentor)**

I was sitting in my seat, staring at the audience. Only a year ago I had been standing there, waiting to volunteer. Then I was reaped, which was coincidentally good seeing as I had wanted to volunteer. Then I just went into the games and won. I had been a career and when there were three other tributes left, who weren't careers, I stabbed my allies to death and went solo. I killed the remaining tributes because none of them were strong, just good at hiding. Then I had my moment of victory. When I came home I literally just went to our mayor and said I wanted to be the mentor this year. I wanted the full experience of the games.

"Calasa!" I called out to my best friend, the Capitol escort.  
"Ketira, how are you?" Calasa replied.  
"I am feeling pretty excited, first year as mentor, you know..." I sighed.  
"Don't worry, it will be amazing. You are probably the youngest mentor we have ever had. You are only nineteen," Calasa reminded me.  
"Being nineteen, I will have the same thoughts as the tributes and hopefully we will get on well!" I cheerfully exclaimed.  
"Well, we got on well when I was your escort and that resulted in our current friendship and my more frequent visits to the district. I don't come only for the reapings anymore. I have come at least twice a month to visit," She told me, we were getting into our usual friendly conversation.  
"Pretty exciting for us to be working together this time around, rather than me being tribute. I am pretty confident as a mentor. My only worry is that Nevada will volunteer," I explained to Calasa.  
"Your little sister, she is only fifteen! She wouldn't dare volunteer as tribute!" Calasa replied.  
"I can only hope, my sister is a little on the cocky and over confident side," I explained to Calasa.  
"Reminds me of someone, a girl who is talk and skinny with black hair, bright green eyes and tanned skin. I couldn't put a name on her...?!" Calasa replied sarcastically. I knew she was simply referring to me. My sister and I had our similarities.  
"Well, Nevada and I are quite alike!" I replied.  
"Anyway, I better get on with these reapings. There is no point in them, not for this district. I should just ask, who the volunteer is!" Calasa explained.  
"Just pick a name out of the bowl and you job is done girl!" I called to Calasa as she walked up to the bowl.

"Hello, citizens of District two!" Calasa shouted out to the crowd of awaiting teenagers.  
They turned to face her, mumbling the last word of their conversations.  
"So, let's watch the video sent to us all the way from the Capitol! Enjoy!" Calasa told the crowd, gesturing towards the screen to her left.  
The usual video came on, rebellion, district thirteen, the wonderful Capitol. It was all on full show, the glory of the Capitol and the embarrassment of the districts.  
"Time for me to select the lovely lady to come onto stage an compete in the games!" Calasa exclaimed.  
She plunged her hand deep into the bowl and took a name from the bottom, she bit her lip as she read it.  
"Nevada Mase!" She shouted, glancing worriedly at me.  
I buried my head in my hands and hoped for a volunteer.  
I hoped.  
My sister couldn't go into that bloodbath.  
I just sat and hoped.  
"I volunteer!" A shout came from the crowd.  
I sighed with relief as a short and curvy girl made her way towards the stage in a revealing white dress. The girl looked confident and angelic in her dress, yet she looked a little provocative. She walked up gracefully, as she flicked her blonde locks over her shoulder. This girl was downright beautiful.  
"What is your name?" Calasa asked the girl when she arrived on stage.  
"Keely, Keely Heywood. I am sixteen" the girl confidently replied, looking out at the crowd before her. Then she blew a few cheeky kisses towards the boys.  
"Well done, Keely, for volunteering! Also, you look beautiful in your dress today!" Calasa said, trying to be friendly.  
"Thank you," Keely thanked Calasa in reply.

"Now, I better get on with these handsome gentlemen over here!" Calasa announced, earning a cheer from the boys.  
The older boys looked relaxed, they were all glancing at a tanned boy with dark hair. I could tell he was the intended volunteer.  
Calasa picked a name from the top of the many pieces of paper from the reaping bowl.  
"Miles Cleaver!" She shouted.  
"A small boy from the twelve year old section stared to make his way towards the stage.  
"I volunteer!" The shout came from a boy from the sixteen year old section. He was looking confident.  
"No, I volunteer," the dark haired boy from the eighteen year old section called in a relaxed tone.  
"Okay, Ryunosuke," the younger boy said in a cowardly voice.  
"Don't you dare try that move again, Blaize. You know I am the one meant to volunteer," the dark haired boy said, raising his eyebrows.  
"Yes," the boy, Blaize replied, almost in tears.

"Hello, Rinosukie, isn't it?" Calasa asked.  
"No, Ryunosuke," the dark haired boy replied solemnly, whilst stroking his large scar on his forehead.  
"Okay, tributes please shake hands!" Calasa ordered.  
The two tributes looked at each other and reached out to shake hands. Ryunosuke stared evilly at Keely as Keely smirked in reply. These tributes weren't very alike in my first impression. I could tell I might have a difficult time mentoring.

**Keely Heywood (District 2 female)**

I was so happy, I was going into the games! It had been my ambition since I started tribute school, since my brother died. He had wanted to volunteer on his eighteenth birthday, but unfortunately he had died before he had completed his dream. I was doing this for him and my mum. My mum had said she would come to see me before I went off to the games but she was feeling I'll this morning so I wasn't sure if she was going to come.

I looked down at my white dress, admiring the lace over the main skirt. My dress was immaculate. It was perfect in my opinion, short, cute, flattering. And it suited me immensely. I had always been one to care about what I wore. My favourite colour was white because it gave a sense of purity, like an angel.

There was a knock on the door.  
"Hello? " I asked.  
"Hello, Keely!" My best friend, Harvey exclaimed. Harvey was a girl, despite her name. She was a tomboy, with short black hair in a pixie cut with green tips. The tips were the same colour as her bright eyes. She also wore baggy dungarees with a green checked shirt underneath, the sort of clothes I wouldn't be seen dead in. But that was Harvey's style. Anyone who saw us together would think we were polar opposites, at a first glance. Even though our style wasn't the same we had similarities in our personalities. We were both pretty confident, and brave. We were bother strong and athletic as well as being clever. Harvey had been the reserve volunteer, incase I had backed down.  
"Hey, Harvey! How are you?" I asked.  
"Nervous, you know, I might not see you again," She sighed.  
"Harvey, seriously? Have a positive attitude. I could easily win this thing. I have been training so hard since Logan died," I told Harvey.  
"But still, I just, I will miss you if you don't return, you and me have been friends for years," Harvey said, looking upset.  
"I will be home in a few months, living in victors village. It won't be long until we reunite!" I scoffed. I must have sounded to cocky and over confident but I was trying at make Harvey positive, and I beloved every word I said.  
"Just come home," Harvey shrugged.  
"I will, don't you worry!" I told her.  
"And, your mum sent this. She told me she was sorry she couldn't come to see you but she has been feeling sick recently as you know, and her state has gotten worse since you last saw her, a few hours ago," Harvey exclaimed, handing me a letter.  
"Make sure my mum is okay, I can help her when I get back," I instructed.  
"Sure thing!" Said Harvey, "and good luck in the games!" She added, before leaving the room.

I opened the letter.

'Dear Keely,  
Good luck for the games, please try to win. Logan will be proud of you if you win. Just good luck and please return home. Get the games finished quickly. My current medical condition could mean I never see you again, even if you win the games.  
Farewell, darling,  
Your mum.'

I had to win for mum, the money for being victor could save her. She could live.  
For the first time in years, I crumpled down to the floor and cried.

**Ryunosuke Saeki (District 2 male)**

I was nervous. I was sure that the tribute school would be raging with me. I wasn't meant to volunteer, but I did. Blaize was meant to volunteer. The rumour had gotten around that I would volunteer a few days ago. Everyone had been staring at me during the reaping, they knew I was going to volunteer.

"Ryunosuke!" My brother shouted running into the room.  
"Hi," I mumbled in reply, I could tell Oscric, my brother, was angry.  
"Why did you volunteer? You weren't meant to! You, why? We have a comfortable life in our home in Victors Village!" Oscric yelled at me.  
"Sorry, I just..." I began.  
"Wanted the center of attention? Thought that you could have some friends and not get beaten up? Seriously, Ryunosuke. There are people who care about you and don't want you to kill yourself in that bloodbath. Some people want you to live, and stay in the district!" Oscric continued.  
"I am sorry, Oscric! I wanted to be in the games, I have to prove to everyone that I am not just your brother, I am a person, not someone who feeds off your glory!" I shouted back in defence.  
"Fair enough, if that is how you feel about things. One thing I suggest to you is to keep your allies close, but your weapons closer. You never know when you might need a weapon," Oscric told me.  
"Okay, I just, I don't know what I want to say. I will miss you Oscric. You have always helped me, but I have to stand on my own two feet, not be supported by you. I am eighteen years of age, an adult, yet I still rely on you," I explained.  
"I know, you do need to learn how to fend for yourself. I wish you luck, brother," My older brother told me, "just one more thing, you need a good district token!" Oscric handed me his red ruby, the one he had brought to his games.


	5. District Three Reaping

_So yeah, sorry I haven't updated in ages. I didn't get round to writing anymore. Please enjoy this! It is a relatively long chapter. (it is pretty exciting as well!_)

**District Three reaping**

**Namara Wire, District 3 Mentor**  
I walked up to the stage. It was my fifth time mentoring in the Hunger Games. It had been ten years since I was reaped. It was weird, walking up the stairs that no child wanted to. I dreaded going back to the Capitol. It always brought haunting memories. I stepped onto the stage itself. The stage before the Justice Building. I smiled at the possible tributes, starring up at me. I would mentor two of them.  
I turned away from the crowd and faced Glixen Staffman. He was the escort. He was extremely cocky. Luckily I only had to be with him for a few months each year. He had his bright green hair gelled back, sticking to his head. The marks from where he had combed his slimy were highly visible. His golden skin was shining, gleaming in the light. He raised his head high, and tried to ignore me.  
"Well, hello Miss Wire," he sourly greated me, the words slithering from his snake like tongue.  
"Hi Staffman, now just pull the names out of the bowl and get these kids out of their misery," I hardly replied.  
"Very well, just give me around fifteen minutes. I need to top up my golden sparkles! After all, I can't appear ugly on television which is live across the whole of Panem," Glixen said, as if it was the greatest disaster ever. I sighed. All he cared about was his appearance, not children's lives.

Half an hour later Glixen finally tapped the microphone in order to get the children's attention. A few innocent faces smiled, the rest looked solemnly at the stage.  
"Hello, children," Glixen said to them, trying to be friendly, but not coming across as he wished to. "I will be your escort for the Hunger Games, of course you got the best of the escorts!" Glixen bragged. I had an urge to walk right up to the microphone and take over.  
"So, firstly we will watch a miraculous video which I brought from the Capitol!" He continued, then clicked his fingers at the large screen to his left.  
The video started, it was obviously exactly the same video as the one I had been shown, ten years ago. A small bird always flew across the corner of the screen in the scene from district thirteen. The same Capitol people always waved, in ye olde Capitol fashion. I know the latest skin dye and body glitter wasn't used then, I had been to the Capitol annually for the last five years, I knew what they desired to look like.  
"So, I think I will start with, the boys, obviously you have more chance of winning!" Glixen said, offending the majority of the teenagers before him, there were quite a few more girls. I sighed, Glixen was being so irritating. I wanted to speak up.  
"What you don't seem to understand, is that there have actually been more female victors that male victors from district three," I said, sitting in my seat.  
"What? But why is that relative to what I am saying?" Glixen said, losing his cool.  
"Firstly the word is relevant, not relative. Secondly, stop being anti-female," I pointed out. Glixen's skin tone changed from gold to amber with rage.  
"Whatever!" He shouted, fleeing from the stage with anger.  
"Okay then!" I said, earning a few cheers from the watching audience. "I suppose I will have to do the reaping then," I added, pretty happy with myself.  
"Girls first then, following the traditional method," I said, it was followed by a deathly silence from the youngsters. I plunged my hand into the glass reaping bowl and pulled out a name from approximately the middle.  
The name read, "Copper Technoni!"  
A girl from the fourteen year old section walked up to the stage. She had straight dark shoulder length hair, a fringe covering her forehead. She walked up slowly, biting her thin lip. I was going to talk to her, but she was pale with fear and shaking with terror.  
"Um, on with the boys," I said into the microphone, I felt bad for Copper, she seemed so scared. Now boys looked up at me.  
This time I picked a name from the top of the reaping bowl. I nervously looked at the piece of paper.  
"Kevin Claywater!" I called out to the crowd. A relatively tall boy walked out from the eighteen year old area. He had dark frizzy hair and matching dark brown eyes. He walked up the stairs only to stage, I smiled at him.  
I turned round, facing the justice building for a matter of a second. Something caught my eye. Peace keepers were there. I felt a white glove on my right arm. I was pushed to the ground. The head peace keeper was there.  
"You think you are smart, do you?" He asked.  
"No," I replied.  
"What was the whole thing with Glixen about then? Eh?" He continued.  
"Nothing, I was just-" I started.  
"Being rebellious. The Capitol doesn't want that, you do know?" He told me.  
"Sorry," I replied.  
"That won't make a difference," he replied.  
I felt cold metal at the side of my head. I started breathing heavily. I heard the click as the trigger was pulled. I felt the bullet tear the ought my skin. Everything went white. Everything was gone... I was gone.

**Copper Technoni, District three female**  
I was sitting in the justice building, shaking with fear. My mentor, who seemed nice, had just been murdered before my eyes. I was worried. Already my experience as a tribute in the games had started. It was going to be a rough ride. I heard the door creak. I jumped with surprise. I could just make out the blurred door opening.  
"Mum?" I asked, I couldn't tell if it was her, with my horrible eyesight.  
"Yes," my mum replied, she was heavily pregnant, and the size of her stomach showed it.  
"Good luck, try to win," she replied.  
"Thank you," I replied, I wasn't what to say.  
"Your brother will be born in a few days, I want you to take this with you," my mother said, handing me something, appearing only as a blue blur in my hand. As I felt the shape, it appeared to be a stocking, and it was knitted. It was the sock for my future brother.  
"Thank you," I said.  
I saw my mum leave the room. I wish I could get back to see my brother. To meet my brother.

**Kevin Claywater, District three male**  
I was relaxing on a red leather couch.  
"Hello son!" I voice called, breaking my daydreaming.  
"Hi dad," I replied.  
"Good luck in the games. I showed you how to make that bomb, remember. All you need is a little fire to get the blow started," dad said, excitably.  
"Are you excited about me being in the Hunger Games?" I asked.  
"Not really, I just want you going into the arena feeling positive!" My dad said.  
"Okay then, how do I play the game? To I play sly or fair?" I asked my father.  
"Fair at the start, earn trust. But by the end you better have your own ideas, no allies when there are only six of you left. Then you will win, son," my father explained.  
"Okay then," I replied, sighing.  
"You also have the good looks, get the girls on your side, then kill 'em!" He added.  
"I don't want a girlfriend! I never have. Okay? I don't want to play the hopeless romantic card. When girls wanted to go out with me before I denied it, I wasn't interested. I don't want to have to change for the games!" I shouted.  
"It's your choice, son. But it may help you survive," he explained. I felt him slip something into my pocket.  
My dad left the room, after that statement. My dad didn't understand that I wasn't interested in love. It was interested in surviving. I put my hand into my pocket. I felt something smooth inside. I took out the small thing hiding in my pocket. It was a small black stone. It was flat, a few engravings on it. It was sharp on one side. My dad had given me one of his handmade knifes, the ones he used to make bombs, for my district token, it was something that the Capitol wouldn't recognise.


	6. District Four Reaping

_so, I had time to write another chapter, so I did. District four already :) and only two more charrie spaces left! So submit. Remember to keep an eye out for potential allies or romantic partners :) and check the first page for any tips on how to keep your person alive and any news about the SYOT will be posted there. And PM me with any problems. Don't forget to leave a review!_

_Nia xxxx_

**District four**

**Marina Oyster, District Four Mentor**

The inside of the Justice Building stank of a sickly sweet odour. It was obvious that Katjin had arrived. Katjin and I had been doing the job together for a few years now. I had won the 25th games and from eight years ago I had started my mentoring journey. Katjin had started working with me the next year, he was a nice capitolite, and a natural one as well (well natural for the Capitol!).

"Mari!" He exclaimed, in a thick Capitol accent as he walked of the train, "sorry, the train was an insy wincy bit late, we got held up by a broken track near district three. It got fixed in an hour. I hope the little kids are not too nervous waiting!"

"Everything is fine, don't worry. We are expecting volunteers from 'The Wave' anyway. Career school usually provides us with a volunteer, so everyone is chilled out," I replied.

"I better hurry up and get on with the reaping!" He replied, hurrying out the door in his high heeled shoes. Yes, men in the Capitol do wear heels.

I followed him out side.

"Hello!" Katjin greeted the teenagers before him. He was greeted back with a friendly cheer from the crowd, everyone seemed to like Katjin McCloud. He pushed his ginger hair away from his naturally tanned face, smiling back at the District.

"So, first of all, traditional customs say that we must watch the amazing video all the way from the Capitol. So, please look up at the screen to my left and watch!" Katjin told them. They played the video. The video of rebellion, of the destruction of District 13. It was pretty extravagant. It had always worried me though, seeing as someone had filmed deaths and bombs only to run it into the districts. It always made me worry about the Capitol, worry what they thought.

"Better get on with the reapings, eh?" Katjin asked the eager crowd before him.

"Yeah!"

"Totally!"

And other encouraging shouts came from the audience.

"Okay then, here we go girls!" Katjin friendly said, winking at the girls.

His manicured nails dipped into the bowl, stirred the names. He hovered his hand over some of the blue pieces of paper, before finally selecting one. He took the black tape off and opened the folded paper. He raised his eyebrows and called a name.

"Aquatica Oyster," he called.

I panicked.

My daughter had been reaped.

I started hyperventilating.

What if no one volunteered.

I was wishing an praying someone would put me out of my misery.

My own daughter.

She was only twelve.

"I volunteer!" I cry came from the crowd. I was relieved. Aquatica wasn't going to die, yet. But wait, the girl volunteering was only thirteen.

She cruised her way up on stage. Not seeming to care at all.

"So, who are you?" Katjin asked the young girl.

"Roza," she calmly replied, smiling at Katjin.

"And your surname?" He asked.

"I don't have one," she pointed out, as if it was obvious.

"Okay then. Why did you volunteer?" Katjin asked her, looking slightly confused.

"I donno. I wanted to. I stand a chance in the games, I am bored of being your average kid. I just want a change," Roza relied, shrugging her dainty shoulders.

"Good enough reason as any!" Katjin replied, he glanced over his shoulder, giving me a quizzical look. I shrugged my shoulders. I did like Roza. She seemed nice, calm and she did, at a first impression, seem like a fierce competitor, but maybe not a career type.

"I give you Roza!" Katjin announced to the crowd, holding Roza's hand in mid air, as if he was announcing her as the winner of a boxing match.

Roza smiled. Most people cheered, but a group of people from the seventeen year old section glared at her, she probably volunteered, when one of them was meant to.

"I better get on with the lovely gentlemen over here!" Katjin said, strutting over to the male reaping bowl. This time he dug his hand deep into the bowl, an produced a name on navy paper. He tore the name open, glanced at it and shouted out to the crowd.

"Julian Bass!" He yelled, grabbing the attention of a muscular blonde boy in the sixteen year old section. He smirked at his friends and made his way to the stage.

"I volunteer!" A shout came, it was from the boy who had been beside Julian. He was short, quite stout. Didn't look like your typical career.

He walked up to stage, gleaming at the people he walked past.

"Hello!" Katjin greeted him.

"Hi," the short brown haired boy replied.

"So, what is you name?" Katjin asked.

"Gerald, Gerald Eggings," The sixteen year old boy replied.

"Nice to meet you Gerald! So, why did you volunteer?" Katjin asked.

"I wanted to, I wanted to be in the games," the boy muttered.

"Have you trained for them?" Katjin asked, it was what I was wondering as well. The boy wasn't exactly bursting full of muscle.

"I have career lessons in school, I know survival skills but I wouldn't exactly classify myself as a career," Gerald replied.

"Okay! There we have it. Our male tribute, Gerald Eggings!" Katjin shouted.

He walked off the stage, holding hands with the two tributes, as he had every year.

"They ain't exactly what I expected," I muttered to Katjin.

"You never know though, they might have a few tricks up their sleeves," he replied in a fain whisper.

**Roza, District Four female**

I was sitting on a blue velvet armchair in a wooden room inside the Justoce Building, waiting for a guest to arrive. Who ever wanted to come and see me was welcome to visit me. I did doubt anyone would come though. I pulled on my hem of my green dress, making my only formal clothing look a little more decent. It was hard being homeless, I only owned a few outfits, I lived in the woods. But my life was fun.

Much to my surprise the door creaked. I regained my posture, tossing my fishtail plait over my shoulder. I small stocky man who I didn't recognise walked into the room.

"Hello?" I asked, not sure who he was.

"Hello, I am Gerald's dad, Marty!" He said, beaming at me.

"Oh, hi!" I said, appearing friendly.

"I just wanted to say good luck to you. We weren't too sure if Gerald should vol'teer for the games," he explained.

"Okay, and you want me to help in some way," I replied, looking up at the ceiling, daydreaming. Imagining what he was asking me to do.

"No, no, no, no, no. But of course you could help him if you wanted to. I just want you to be friendly to Gerald. You see, he can be a little socially awkward, don't let him embarrass 'imself," he told me.

"You just want me to be friendly, I will try my best," I replied, calmly, not really meaning it, but not to be mean, more because I am not overly talkative.

I fiddled with my silver necklace, thinking, what would I do?

**Gerald Eggings, district four male**

"Hello!" My dad greeted me.

"Hello baby!" My mother added.

"Hi," I replied.

"Going into the games? Just make sure you get out alive!" My dad said jokily.

"Sure," I replied, I was looking forward to the opportunity to be in the games.

"Good luck baby!" My mum said.

"You don't need to call me baby anymore mum, I am sixteen," I told her.

"Oh, okay, I just want my b- child to be safe," she said. I could tell she was about to call me her baby again.

"I will be home soon mum, don't worry," I told her.

"Oh, that is good then!" She said cheerfully, but I could see the disbelief in her eyes.

"Um, dad, what do I do about the whole sponsorships and interviews. You know, my whole confidence issues," I told him.

"Well, you seemed strong out 'er earlier. Just keep that act up. Play the jokey guy at the interview. It will get you liked by 'em Capitol people!" He told me.

"Alright, yeah. I won't be stupid in the arena," I replied.

"That's my good son!" My father said encouragingly.

"Okay, um, bye," I said, nodding to the door. Two peacekeepers were there. Waiting for my parents to leave.


	7. District Five Reaping

_So, I decided to write yet another chapter :) Please please review. If you don't review or PM then I will assume you aren't following the story and I want to make someone who reads the story to have the victor. Any possible allies, PM me? and romance, please do the same. Anyhow, enjoy the chapter. Thanks for making characters (this will sound cheesy, but true!) THIS COULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED WITHOUT YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE SO ENJOY READING MY SYOT STORY! This mentor is the drunk one BTW. Like Haymitch..._

_Nia xxx_

**District Five Reaping**

**Felix Wispur, District five mentor**  
I was sitting at a mahogany table in my house in victors village. A shot glass with a little whiskey was in my hand, I needed one last drink before I had to face the television screens. I knew I was already a few minutes late. The tributes could wait, they probably were dreading the moment their name was reaped from that glass bowl. I knew I hated that moment. It had been years ago. I was the third victor from my district. I glanced at the grandfather clock. I was fifteen minutes late, the justice building was a ten minute walk away. I could make it for twenty five past. I got up, I was a little dizzy, stumbled a little. Grabbed the back of the chair, holding on incase I fell. I grabbed my brown leather jacket, grabbed a plastic water bottle (filled with vodka) and walked from her house, I could feel myself swaying a little.

I walked through the square before the justice building. I was getting dirty looks from the teenagers, none if which wanted to be reaped. I returned a dirty look to them, or smiled sarcastically. I stumbled up on stage, tripping on a step. Intimidating states watched me. I wanted to give the kids the finger but I couldn't do that with a bunch of twelve year olds there. I walked on, pretending nothing had happened. I slouched into the chair that had been set out for me, and took a gulp of vodka from the bottle.  
"Can I begin?" Kitty Treat, the escort asked me.  
"Go ahead, put the kids out of their misery," I slurred in reply, earning an intimidating stare from Kitty. I rolled my eyes, she thought she was the queen.  
"We already watched the video in your absence," Kitty told me, looking at me coldly, she disapproved of my liking to drink a little alcohol each day. I knew she found my behaviour inappropriate, but I couldn't give a damn.  
"Go on ahead then, draw the lottery of doom," I said, laughing a little at my amazing joke, which no one else found funny. They obviously didn't respect a good sense of humour.  
"I will," she icily replied. Her personality matched her looks of today. Baby blue skin dye, white an blue dyed hair in a deadly straight ponytail, white lipstick, dark eyebrows and eyeliner. She looked like an evil, ice queen.  
"I will start with the ladies, traditionally," she said, smiling at the audience of possible tributes. She placed her long, blue fingernails int to bowl, retreating one name. She held the name with the tips of her fingers. She smiled before calling out, "Linika Sindre!" Loudly to the girls. A tall girl from the sixteen year old section walked out. Her hair was pinned back tightly in a bun, perched on the top of her head. She had pale skin and was skeletal. She shakily approached the stage, grasping the bannister tightly as she walked up on stage.  
"How do you feel about being reaped," Kitty asked the poor girl.  
The girl didn't reply immediately, so Kitty repeated the question.  
"How do you feel?" She asked.  
"How do you think I feel. I just got an invitation to death," the girl snapped.  
"Okay, good luck in the games!" Kitty said, she didn't know his to reply to the seemingly stubborn and rebellious Linika.  
"On with the male draw!" Kitty said, strutting over to the neighbouring reaping bowl. She smiled at the boys before stirring the names with her fingers. She selected a name right from the bottom of the bowl. She carefully opened it. Beaming at the boys she announced the tribute.  
"Blaze Craven!" She announced, smiling at the small stocky boy who was walking out of the seventeen year old male section. His close cropped black hair was opening up his face, revealing startlingly blue eyes. He reminded me of myself when I was reaped. The dark hair and blue eyes, walking up to the stage seeming completely unfazed by his surroundings. He walked up onto the stage, almost skipping.  
"So how do you feel about being selected for the games?" Kitty asked. This time, she was obviously looking for an answer.  
"I feel pretty confident. It will be a good chance to visit the Capitol. It will be a fantastic new experience to take part in," Blaze replied, he certainly knew how to charm the Capitol. This boy was a good spokesperson, a possible Capitol favourite.  
"Any tactics for the games yet?" Kitty asked, smiling.  
"I won't be revealing anything just yet, but I promise it will be good. Hopefully I will get out alive," Blaze replied. He replies seemed almost rehearsed. He really was a great speaker. And it could keep him alive.  
"I give you our tributes, Linika and Blaze!" Kitty announced. Linika glared angrily t the crowd, meanwhile Blaze was beaming, working on the sponsors already. This boy knew what to do.

**Linika Sindre, District five female.**  
They had picked me, it was like a nightmare. It was obvious though, they had to get me into the games, and kill me off. It was just when I was getting accepted into society. Yeah, life had been made perfect by the Capitol, a free trip! More like a free death at a young age. I was just to standing on my own two feet. I had been living at an orphanage. I was kicked out a few years back. I was living on the streets. I didn't beg, I stole. I would have hunted, but this being district 5, there was very little nature. The most natural thing was the fact that under the layers of concrete, there was actually soil. Even the air seemed contaminated. I knew nobody would ever come and visit me. I was the unpopular girl, the loner. Ignored by most people, looked at in disgust. At least I wasn't a victim of bullying.  
A sudden thought hit my head.  
Maybe the games were a good thing.  
I could...  
I could...  
I could actually be respected. People would admire me, know my name. I had to win. I had to.

**Blaze Craven, District Five Male**  
The games, it wasn't exactly what I had hoped for in life. I didn't really know what to do. I had only thought sponsors, putting on a brave face and seeming confident, even at the reaping seemed a good way to begin. I just had to hope I could fool people with my charm.  
The door behind me opened. I swivelled round in my high tech chair.  
"Hello, father!" I said, greeting the most successful politician in the whole of district five, to explain my father's current position.  
"Hello, probable victor!" My father greeted in return, my heart sunk.  
"If only that could happen," I sighed, knowing I looked upset.  
"Use your charm boy! Sponsors is the way to go. Good speeches, seeming charming, friendly, nice, smiley and pro-Capitol. They will keep you alive until the games are over. Trust me, if people choose me to win elections, they are bound to choose you to win the games," my father said, smiling. His persuasive speech almost convinced me that I could win. I doubted it though. The combat aspect wouldn't exactly be the highlight for me.  
"I will try. I want allies though," I replied, telling my father the truth.  
"Go ahead. But be their leader, and choose them wisely, do it for the win! They have to keep my son alive," My father said.  
"I will try," I said, beaming at my dad. His encouragement gave me positivity for the games.  
"Get the Capitol and the tributes on your side, an you are bound to win," my dad said winking.  
"Okay," I said.  
The door creaked, as it was doing so a man in a white suit walked in, peacekeeper.  
"Time to go, sir," he said to my father.  
It was time, time for me to face the games


	8. District Six Reaping

_So, I finally got another chapter up. This chapter was interesting to say the least. I may have got a little carried away with the Plumelia aspect. Also, WARNING some of my worst writing ever along with some of possibly my best in places and OMG this chapter is messed up. I might delete it later so sorry if I mucked anything up and yeah. So far most of the reviews have been positive but I would like a little constructive criticism because I wanna learn how to be better at writing and yeah..._

_Enjoy my the reaping! (it is over 2000 words! I am so proud of myself!)_

_Nia xoxo_

**District Six Reaping**

**Bella Tramway, District Six Mentor**

It was this time of year again. I just had to watch two innocent children be sent to almost certain death. It had been over twenty years since our district last had a victor. And that victor had been me. Even I didn't win from skill. My games was one of the games in which the aim was to last each other out. I just built an igloo in the cold, icy environment. Most people died of hypothermia, and a few at the bloodbath. I don't think anyone died from fighting after the cornucopia. I was lucky to have been sent bread once or twice. I got hand warmers at one point. With out these, I wouldn't have survived. I just had to hope that these tributes stood a chance. The career districts also seemed to have been getting stronger tributes, meaning there was more chance of dying for the kids from my district. For my worries I had taken a little morphling before I came. Those poor kids. Many of them had already arrived and the last few were running through the gate at the back, anxiously taking their place in their age group. You could tell they were hoping that they wouldn't get reaped.

"Hello, Bella!" A voice behind me said. I turned round violently. A woman stood, she had purple skin and was on the plumper side of things.

"Hello, who are you?" I asked the lady who seemingly knew who I was.

"I am the new escort of course!" She said. I remembered now. I think she was called Plumelia (as I thought about it, the name surprisingly suited her plum like looks). I wasn't able to attend the Capitol meeting to see the new escort for the first time, bug I suppose I get to see her pluminess now.

"Oh, Plumelia?" I asked her. I couldn't get the vision of her being a plum out of my head, I had to accept that was a side effect of morphling. Hallucinations, again. After a while I started to ignore them, they were weak compared to what I, as a mentor and tribute, had been through.

"Yes, that is my name! I even got fat implants and purple skin dye put in to make me suit my name," she explained, as if having a fat implant was a good thing, but that was the Capitol for you.

"Okay, that isn't very common in the districts," I muttered, half hoping she wouldn't hear me.

"Oh, we can get your tributes looking up to Capitol standard in no time!" She said.

"As if they would want that," I muttered under my breath, so that Plumelia wouldn't hear me. I had been doing this job for fifteen years. Over that time, I had been like all other victors from my district and turned to morphling, but I wouldn't consider myself as heavy of a user as my fellow victors from this district.

"Well, I had better get on with these reapings then!" She said, as I hid under my dark hair, my heavily lined eyes staring out . I wasn't the most colourful of people, to say the least.

The plum lady walked over to the glistening reaping bowl. She tapped the microphone, grabbing the attention of the districts teens.

"So, I am your district's new escort, Plumelia Fruitarea!" She introduced herself, smiling at he unamused crowd.

"Okay then," she said, after the reply of sullen silence, "we'd better watch this marvellous film from the Capitol!" She shouted, as if she expected a cheer from the crowd.

The film was projected onto the screen beside Plumelia. The hunger games, it was talking about rebellion. I stared intently at the screen, I suddenly saw Reynold, the sword hitting his head, his death. I hid my head in my hands. It was my only ally's death. I peered above my palms. It wasn't there. But I had been. It... I wasn't sure if I was hallucinating or if the Capitol were being cruel. I wiped a tear from under my eye.

"Well, wasn't that a truly excellent short film?" She asked, smiling.

No reply came, I saw the stressed and embarrassed look on Plumelia's face. I couldn't help but snigger at the newbie failing at a job.

"Okay then, why don't we begin the reapings, and get some fine tributes all ready and shipped off for the amazing Capitol!" She said, shamefully making our district's teenagers seem like some sort of good. I sighed, earning a surprised look from the strange Plumelia.

"I will start with the fine females over to my left!" Plumelia said, smiling in a sickly sweet way to the teenage girls before her.

She dove her purple hand into the clear glass bowl, producing a small piece of folded paper. Giggling, she removed the name from the reaping bowl. She smiled at the paper, looking awfully full of herself.

"Is there a Dragon Chesire?" She asked, looking out a the crowd, as if it wasn't mandatory to be here.

A tall, lanky female sauntered from the eighteen year old section, her hands on a slightly swollen stomach. At a guess I would say she was a few months in to pregnancy. Her stomach wasn't sticking out anymore than her spiked platinum blonde hair, which made her tanned face seem more brown than it was. She was relatively pretty, if not in a very alternative way. Even what she wore stuck out from the crowd. It was a ripped white dress, flowing in the wind. It was perfectly white though, not a single piece of dust on the garment.

"I am not going into the games!" She shouted loudly, and tried to run. She was screaming, her hands now in fists as she ran. I saw a peace keeled trying to hold her back. She pushed him back, almost at the large metal gate. Dragon had looked weak, but she was far from it.

Finally the peace keepers managed to stop her. There were for of them clinging to her. She kicked them hard in the shins, and screamed out.

"Please someone volunteer!" A cry came from the male section. I looked, an eighteen year old boy was screaming out.

"Brett!" She shouted in return, "please, get someone!" She screamed, almost breaking into tears. In all my years of mentoring I had never seen such drama.

"Dragon!" The boy, Brett screamed, shoving his was through the eighteen year old make section. "I'm coming, babe! I won't let them take you away!" He continued. Brett struggled throw the eighteen year olds, tears rolling down his freckled cheeks.

"Brett!" Dragon shouted, one final time.

A peacekeeper grabbed Brett from behind. He held the eighteen year old's hands behind his back. Brett could break free from the peacekeeper's firm grasp.

The other peacekeepers finally managed to force the screaming Dragon onto stage. She stayed, held by a peacekeeper

"Get off me!" I heard her murmur in anger. The peacekeeper let go, standing only a few metres away? Reading to grab Dragon if needed.

"So, Dragon! You have a very nice name may I just say!" Plumelia exclaimed, seeming very excited. She placed the microphone under Dragon's mouth.

"Yeah, I get it," Dragon said, quietly. I heard the rage in her blunt could only be heard by me because I was sitting right next to a large speaker.

"So, is there something going on between you and Brett?" Plumelia asked.

"None of you business," Dragon replied, in a nasty tone.

"Okay then, it seems we have ourself a secret to find out!" Plumelia said, winking at Dragon. Earning an revengeful and evil stare in return.

"I had better get on with the boys!" Plumelia said, smiling cheerfully as if this was a raffle and none of the romantic drama had just happened.

This time Plumelia quickly selected a name from the top, she seemed almost rushed.

"Quiken, I mean, um, Quinten Solt!" She said, her purple eyes, which were obviously coloured with contact lenses, peering up above the small piece of paper.

A boy in the fifteen year old area started to move. I could make out a worried look on his face. He left the section, looking very upset but holding it in well. Quinten took each step slowly, appear numb as he made his way towards the stage. Quinten was about to put his foot on the stage when he broke his trance. He sprinted toward the twelve year old girl section. I could just make out him embracing a young girl, she had dusty blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, her eyes matching Quinten's. I assumed they were siblings, seeing as they had similar looks. Quinten kissed the young girl once on the forehead, before turning around, and resuming his slow walk to the stage.

"Come on up, son, don't be shy!" Plumelia said, being overly cheerful to the seemingly traumatised child. "C - C - C - Comi -i - ing," he said, trembling, his voice seeming croaky with sadness. Quinten stepped on stage, his feet lightly touching the floor as he slowly walked toward the centre.

"Quinten! How do you feel about the games?" She asked the upset child.

"I - I - I - I don't - t - t n - n - know," he said, still shaking.

"It's okay Quinten! I am sure your district will enjoy watching you in the games!" She said, smiling. It was the worst thing she could say. Basically, 'your friends will enjoy watching you die!'. I sighed, burying my head in my hands.

**Dragon Cheshire, District 6 female**

They chuckled me into the room. I stood. Whacking the tall wooden door. I wanted out. I wasn't competing. I wouldn't. I just wouldn't. I began running around the room, trying to open each window. I walked up to the pane of glass at the opposite side of the room. It was firmly stuck in place. The window wasn't designed to be opened. I Quickly swivelled around and grabbed something from the nearest table. I picked up a vase. I lifted it above my head, the glass coming at speed to meet the glass on the window. The vase hit the window, shattering in my hands. I winced in pain. I had to get out. The window was chipped. The vase was, well, broken. I sighed. How would I get free.

I turned around to sit on the leather sofa. It was worn, but still held the obvious bright red colour. The colour of blood. I sat down, the couch wasn't exactly the most cushioning of furniture but it wasn't overly uncomfortable.

A knock came from the door.

"Hello," I said, looking at the door. I hoped it was Brett.

"Hi," he said, it was Brett. The only person I wanted to see.

"They let you come here?" I asked. To be honest, I had doubted they would let Brett come to visit after the horrible event outside.

"Well, only to do one thing," Brett said, smirking slightly.

"Oh, what is it?" I asked, I didn't like surprises.

"Well, seeing as you are going into the games I thought I better do this. Incase you don't come back, you know," Brett said, biting his lip.

"And this means?" I asked, gesturing for him to continue.

"Dragon Cheshire, will you marry me?" He asked, it hit me. The sudden thought. Brett wanted us to be married. Yes, we were going to get married in a few years but I didn't expect him to prepose now.

"Of course!" I said. Taking the ring from his palm. It was a small plain bronze ring. It was surprisingly attractive, for it's blandness.

"Do you like it?" He asked, seeming worried.

"I love it!" I exclaimed. I kept forward. I placed my arms gently on Brett's waist and pulled him towards me for a kiss.

**Quinten Solt, District Six Male**

"Hello?" A voice asked. I saw Juliane, my sister, poke her head round the corner of my door.

"Hello, Juliane!" I responded to my lovely sister.

"You are going to win, aren't you?" She asked, raising her thin eyebrows.

"I will try, but seriously. Do you expect me to kill sons blood thirsty careers?" I asked her, giving her the whole truth.

"No, I expect you to outsmart them, Quinten. Make them kill each other!" She said.

"And how do you suggest I do that?" I asked. I looked quizzically at my confident sister. Now I had got over my little and very small time of numbness.

"I don't know? You are the smart one!" She told me, looking ironically into my eyes.

"Yeah, as if," I said, sighing.

"Come on. You can find a way to win! You can fight on, defeat them all," she said. My sister didn't seem to understand that I wouldn't win. I was pretty sure I was going to die.

"I promise I will try, but I don't promise that I win win," I told her.

"Okay then, what ever you say. I just expect you to return to this district, alive," Juliane said, leaving the room with those words, words that probably wouldn't end up being the truth.


End file.
